What Happens in the Dark
by MissdaVinci77
Summary: The BAU team is faced with a killer like they've never experianced before. Prepeare to be afraid, BAU. A Halloween fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Criminal Minds does not belong to me. The story line however is all mine, my people!_

…

_"I've seen enough horror movies to know that any weirdo wearing a mask is never friendly." ~Friday the 13__th_

The plane landed in Philadelphia Airport a little after ten A.M. From there, the BAU team was escorted to West Chester local police department, where a conference room was set up with everything the team needed. On the white board were photos of four teenagers between the ages of 16 and 18. Next to each photo was another snapshot; the same four teens, but unrecognizable. Each was missing their head.

"Is there anything I can get you guys?" asked the lieutenant, eyeing Aaron Hotchner. When Hotch shook his head, the lieutenant left them, leaving the BAU team alone.

"Let's recap before we send anybody anywhere," said Hotch, pulling out his case folder as the team did the same. JJ Jareu went to the board.

"Four teens; Samantha Rowling, 16, Kirsten Cawley, 17, Sean Tucket, 16, and Jonah Lexly, 18, all found dead within the past two and a half weeks. Each were at a different dump site, but each had the same MO."

"Decapitation," murmured Dr. Spencer Reid, flipping through the pages at a lightning fast pace, absorbing all the information into his never-ceasing brain.

"But look at the overkill," motioned David Rossi to the "after" photos. "Whatever he used to decapitate the kids wasn't what he used to stab them." Rossi was right. The neck wounds were sloppy and torn, while the stab wounds on the torso and arms were smooth and shallow.

"The autopsy report says that the majority of the cuts were inflicted post-mortem," said Derek Morgan, looking up from his folder. "Some seem to be from the kids fighting back. So what did he use for the neck?"

"Wow," said an alarmed Emily Prentiss, finally reaching the autopsy report in the back of the folder. "A chainsaw? Really?"

"On every one," said JJ, turning pale. "All were supposedly abducted from the same place at around the same time of night. The thing that makes this all bizarre is that they were abducted in front of at least thirty witnesses."

Morgan stared at the blonde at the board. "Wait, thirty witnesses and no suspects? How the Hell does that happen?"

JJ retrieved a photo from her file and pinned it up on the board. "The newest and latest attraction in Halloween terror; interactive haunted houses."

"Come again?" asked Rossi, staring at a photo of a Hollywood style done-up haunted house which seemed to be in the middle of a large farm. On top of the photo were the words, "FRIGHT NIGHT" in blood-dripping font.

"It's labeled one of the ten scariest places in the USA. During the month of October, people from all over come to this, Fright Night, in order to get the crap scared out of them once it gets dark. This particular location has three main attractions; a corn maze, motel, and hayride," explained JJ.

"So what, our victims were picked out of a group at this place?" asked Hotch, not seeing the connection.

"Not exactly. The thing is, the majority of the actors that work at this place are in their late teens to early twenties. A lot of times the actors know the customers. At Fright Night, if an actor and customer set it up before hand, the actor is allowed to drag a visitor off the hayride and into the woods in order to freak the other customers out. The only thing is, this actor didn't know the customers, and the abductions weren't staged. They were real."

"And no one did anything?" asked a shocked Reid. JJ just shook her head. "They were all there for the attractions. They thought it was just another stunt."

"Why don't we just shut down the place until we have at least one suspect in custody?" asked Emily, leaning back onto a desk. "I mean, I doubt they'll get much business with teens being kidnapped and murdered there."

JJ laughed. "You'd be surprised. Since news went out of the murders, they've had to turn people away. There just isn't enough room to accommodate all the people who want in."

"You can't be serious," said Reid. He just didn't get it…the whole 'let's go get the crap scared out of us' aspect to the holiday of Halloween. It was never intended to be like that.

"I'm serious. People are fully embracing it," said JJ, rolling her eyes.

"Right," said Hotch, taking over. "Reid and Prentiss, go to this Fright Night place and talk to the manager. Ask if he might have any idea if one of his employees is capable of this and how tight their security is. Morgan, you and I will go to the last dump site. Rossi, you talk to the parents and see if our unSub has a type or if he chooses at random. JJ, I need you to call Garcia. I need her to get records of every employee working at Fright Night. Check for criminal records, complaints, anything that might seem suspicious. We need to know if our unSub is an employee or just someone posing as one."

The team split into their assigned groups and headed on their way. It was safe to say that no one on the team had ever faced anything quite like this before.

_"Listen to them, the children of the night. What sweet music they make." ~Dracula_

…

_Author's Note:_

_Ok, so Halloween is my favorite holiday ever. I personally am a haunted house addict, so I decided to introduce our fav BAU team to one of my personal favourites. Tell me if you like so far:)_

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duh_

…_._

"_What is seen is not always what is real"~ Nightmare on Elm Street_

Spencer and Emily pulled up into the barren field and looked about them. The forest lined their left side. A path was just visible through the foliage. Surrounding them was what was presumably the parking lot. As of now, it was almost one hundred percent vacant. The strangest part, however, was the house in the distance.

The front of the house was shaped like a huge monster mouth, with long fangs dangling above the "EXIT" door. Legs and arms lined the house like a grotesque garden and painted on blood was oozing from the roof. Parked out front was a large funeral car.

Spencer and Emily eyed the building, Emily with alarm and Spencer with genuine curiosity. He wandered what the inside looked like?

"Can I help you?" came a voice from directly behind Spencer. As he turned, a startled cry erupted from the skinny agent as he faced the made up actor, complete with a horrific flesh-mask that made him look like he belonged in Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

"Whoa there, man! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," said the man, with obvious humor in his eyes. "But seriously, we don't open for like, five hours, so come back then-"

"We aren't customers," explained Emily, flashing her badge as Reid tried to get his heart rate back to a normal pace.

"FBI? Seriously? Wow, that's awesome," said the man, leaning forward so he could get a closer look at the shiny badge.

"We're here to talk to your boss. Where can we find him?"

"He's in the motel, fixing up one of the rooms. I'll take you to him," he said, still looking impressed. Then he eyed Spencer again. "He gonna be okay in there?"

"Just move," grumbled Reid, blushing nonetheless.

The entered on a side door and walked through what was designed as a basement leading into a boiler room. From there, they went through a room of body bags, and another with animal heads plastered on the walls. Finally, they reached a room cut in half by a fence, with a wooden door to their left. As Emily and Spencer entered that half of the room, they heard a loud crash as a door was shut behind them, sealing them in. Both agents jumped, startled. The wooden door would not open.

Then the heard a loud booming laugh coming from the other side of the room. Looking through the fence, Prentiss and Reid could see a middle-aged man, stout and cheerful, laughing. "What do you think of my newest creation? They'll think they're finding the way out, and BAM!" he cried, causing the agents to jump again. "We'll get 'um good!"

"Very creative, sir," sighed Reid, desperately wishing to door would open. The man who led them in looked between his boss and the FB I agents worriedly.

"Uh, Paul? They're cops," he stuttered. Paul looked up, interested.

"Cops? Guess I should have been expecting it." He sighed, looking lost in his thoughts, before Emily coughed. Grabbing his attention, she motioned towards the door, which he hastily unlocked. "Sorry bout that."

"We just have some questions about the murders, Mr…." said Reid.

"Franklin. Paul Franklin."

"Mr. Franklin, have you ever had any issues like this before? Customers gone missing or kidnapped?" asked Emily.

"Nothing too special. Sometimes, when the kids feel like being cool, they sneak off into the woods and we have to send security in after them, but nothing ever like this."

"And how tight is your security?" asked Reid.

"Eh, relatively good, I'd say. We got cops at all three attractions, we have the actors sign in and report for duty before work and have them sign out after."

"Is there any way a person could sneak into an attraction, posing as an actor?"

Paul took on a thoughtful look again before sighing. "Yes, I suppose they could. Once it gets dark and all the makeup and masks are on, it's hard to tell one kid from the next! I begin to know them as zombie number 1 and chainsaw wielder number 2. There really is no way to prevent that, I suppose."

Emily and Spencer looked at each other before continuing.

"Are there any employees that have been acting stranger than usual lately?" said Prentiss gently.

"Are you suggesting one of my guys did this?" laughed Paul, heartily again. "Absolutely not. All my guys are a bunch of high school or college kids who need a little extra cash and get to make kids piss their pants in the process."

Spencer nodded. "I understand. However, we must encourage you to stop the attraction until we catch our killer."

Paul eyed Spencer. "Boy, have you lost your mind! Do you have any idea how much we depend on our customers to keep this place running? And do you have any idea how much _more_ money we are making currently? I shut it down and this place goes to Hell! And besides, if it stops how will you ever find your killer? He'll disappear off into the night until next year."

Spencer and Emily eyed each other again. As much as they hated to admit it, Paul Franklin was right. They had nothing, and the killer knew it.

…

"Garcia, you got that list?" said JJ over the speaker phone, standing with Lieutenant Rowling and Detectives Cantley and Shepherd of the West Chester Police Department.

"My, my Sugarplum, of course I do. Soooooo, this list is increasingly long, I should say. Vast majority are young kids between the ages of sixteen and twenty two, mostly male. Couple have rap sheets, but the most serious is drug possession over a year ago.

"I also ran management, and I found something interesting. Adam Radkin, age 32; he actually built the maze and the majority of the hayride trail. His rap sheet is anything but pleasing. Two months ago he was charged with domestic violence, but the charges were dropped when his wife didn't show up for trial. One month ago he was arrested for aggravated assault on a co-worker, dropped as well."

"Ah, Garcia, you are the best!" said JJ thankfully, writing down the information.

"Don't tell me things I already know. No wait! Still do, they make me smile. I'm sending an address to your phones as we speak, mi amiga."

"Muchas gracias. I'll call Hotch."

Finally, they had a suspect.

"_We all go a little mad sometimes." ~ Psycho_

….

_Author's Note:_

_Comments adored! If you don't, well….1, 2, MissdaVinci's coming for you. 3, 4, better lock your door…need I say more?_

_With love (and horror)_

_MissdaVinci77_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nada_

…_._

_"He's killed before. He'll kill again. He'll kill until everything that is yours, is his."~The Omen_

"Hotchner," answered Aaron, speaking into his cell.

"Hey Hotch, it's Rossi. I talked to all the parents and there are literally no similarities connecting the victims. One star field hockey player, one boy majoring in chemical engineering, one druggie, and a cello player. All different heights, hair colors…three where white, one African-American. Two went to the same school, the others went to two different private schools on opposite sides of town. The only connection was that they liked to get scared."

"They were victims because they were convenient," sighed Hotch as Morgan drove back to the station from the dump site. There was very little they could gather from there as well.

"Looks like it," agreed Rossi. Hotch's phone began to beep.

"Dave, stay on the line, Reid is calling me." Hotch fiddled with the phone for a moment. "Reid?"

"Hotch, JJ just called. We got a suspect that fits the profile-or whatever small profile we have semi-formed at the moment."

"Address?" asked Hotch, motioning for Morgan to slow down in case they needed to turn around.

"1408 Elm Street, West Chester. Adam Radkin, 32 year old male, designed not only the corn maze but the trail for the hayride as well. Nice long rap sheet with multiple assault charges."

"Morgan and I are headed there now."

"We'll meet you there." Reid hung up and Hotch shut the phone as Morgan did a u-turn.

They were silent for a moment before Hotch spoke. "Damn…"

"What?" asked Morgan as Hotch quickly dialed his phone.

"I just hung up on Rossi…"

….

"Adam Radkin? FBI! Open up!" shouted Hotch. No answer. Motioning to Morgan, Aaron watched as Derek smashed the white door down into the small, one floor house.

They were just in time to see a shadow sprinting from the front room.

"Radkin, stop!" yelled Derek, chasing after him, Hotch on his heels. The ran through the living room, messy kitchen and down a long hallway into the back of the house. The door was wide open, revealing a back yard full of un-raked leaves. On the ground, struggling, was Adam Radkin, pinned by Emily and Spencer and cursing obscenities.

"How dare you! This is my house! GET THE HELL OUT!" he roared into the air.

"Adam Radkin, you are under arrest for the murders of Samantha Rowling-" began Hotch.

"I didn't murder nobody!"

"-Kirsten Cawley-"

"I said I'm f-ing innocent!"

"-Jonah Lexley-"

"You got the wrong guy!" Radkin screamed as Reid hauled him up with the assistance of Morgan.

"-and Sean Tucket. You have the right to an attorney…"

….

"I am telling you, I never laid a hand on any of 'em. Never seen 'em before."

Rossi sighed, aggravated. He and Prentiss had been at this guy for four hours while the team continued to assemble a profile based off the evidence. Adam fit it perfectly, but without sufficient physical evidence to back the profile up, they had no reason to hold him for much longer. Their killer could run free.

"Mr. Radkin, do you work as an actor in any of the attractions," asked Emily, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Radkin seemed taken aback by the question. "Yeah, sometimes, if an employee doesn't show up for work. Why?"

"And you're a strong guy, wouldn't you say, Adam?" asked Rossi, walking around the table. "What are you, 6'3, 6'4? You keep yourself in good shape, nice build, prime age. Think you could drag a body?"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you people," said Radkin with growing rage. "I didn't do anything and I know nothing about those kids' murders!"

"Really? Then let us fill you in," said Rossi. "These kids all visited your haunted hayride and in the middle of the ride, a serial killer disguised as an actor decided to drag them off the cart and into the woods, where he tortured and beheaded them with a chainsaw, only to dump the bodies in trashy places in the morning."

Emily took over. "Based on our profile, our unSub would be a white male, strong, in his late twenties to early thirties with some kind of connection to the attraction. He would have aggravated assault charges on his rap sheet, possibly domestic violence or rape. So you can see why we were led to you, Mr. Radkin, right?"

Adam looked at the pair, scrutinizing them. "Now you listen here. I have done some horrible things in my past that I can't undo. But never- I mean never- would I do anything to those kids or threaten the business going on over there. Paul Franklin helped me when no one else would. I'd never take advantage of that."

"Helped you out? What do you mean?" asked Rossi.

"He gave me the job to design the trails. My first job in over five years, mind you. He got me back on my feet. Spent weeks on the project with me until we both knew every inch of that lot by heart and mapped it all out."

Emily gave David a quick glance, unnoticed by Adam. Adam continued in a more pleading tone.

"Listen, it's the Saturday before Halloween, and with the publicity, the place will be packed tonight. You're guy, this unSub, there's no way he wouldn't strike tonight. I'm here, in custody, innocent of all charges. Do you need another victim to confirm it?"

Rossi glanced at Emily again, before standing up and leaving the interview room. He walked over to Hotch, who was watching through the glass.

"What do you think?" asked Rossi.

"I think that's the most we're going to get for him," answered Hotch. "And I think he's right. We need to set patrol around the entire vicinity. Extra cops in the forest with GPS trackers so we can't lose them. We're going to catch this guy one way or another."

"And if we do find him? He'll look like just another actor. How will we know?"

Aaron looked at the frazzled man on the other side of the glass.

"We'll know."

'_Victims…aren't we all?"~ The Crow_

…

_Author's Note:_

_And the plot thickens! Oh the mounting excitement is too much to handle, I know. Contain your enthusiasm. Reviewing is the best way to do so._

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


End file.
